New Year, New Friends, New Memories
by Kal306
Summary: It's that time again! Christina, Will, Tris, Marlene, and Uriah are all seniors, Four, Zeke, and Shauna having left them behind for Chicago's university. There's going to be old faces, new faces, and tons of fun! Parties, and other Divergent shit! How could it get any better? Same pairings as the prequels. (Read New Town, New State, New Name, New Life and New Surroundings first!)
1. First Day!

**Well, here it is folks! I'm so sorry, it's super short… But there should be another one coming soon, I just need to write it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to V Roth. **

**ENJOY!**

I pull on the bottom of the crop top Christina put me in, and sigh. This is total déjà vu. The first day of school, and Christina's making me wear shit. It's like Christmas and March breaks all over again!

"Christina!" I yell through the bathroom door. "We're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" She replies, and I roll my eyes. She's been saying that for half an hour, and school starts in that amount of time.

Five minutes later, she emerges from the bathroom, and I throw my hands in the air.

"Took you long enough!" I exclaim, and turn around.

"Ugh! I have to go change," She sighs, turning to go back into the bathroom.

"Um, where do you think you're going?" I ask, grabbing her arm before she can escape.

"I look horrid," She answers, motioning to her clothes. I take a look at her black leather overalls, but instead of pants it's a skater skirt, with a white crop top underneath. Her black combat boots go up to her knees, so most of her skin is covered. She throws on a leather jacket, and grabs her black purse, pulling me out the door, and into her car.

"TRISSY!" I groan. Why is Uriah so damn annoying?

"URI!" I yell back sarcastically. He grins, his smile so big, I'm surprised his face doesn't break.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUR SCHEDULES!" Christina yells, adding to the yelling in the hallway. The students and non-Dauntless teachers around us glare, but we just form a line, and walk strongly down the hallway, causing people to scatter and stare as we pass.

We're definitely seniors.

"That guy's staring at you," Christina whispers in my ear, eyeing something behind me. "He's hot." I roll my eyes.

"Do I have a 'kick me' note on my back?" I ask, taking another bite of cake. Now it's Christina's turn to roll her eyes.

"No," She answers. "He's checking you out." I sigh, and slowly turn around. Even though he's across the room I know who it is.

Al.

I turn around, and can feel tears pricking my eyes. I take out my phone, and dial Tobias. He answers on the first ring.

"Tris?" He asks, worry evident in his tone. "What's wrong?" I get up, and run. I keep the phone up to my ear, and I can feel silent tears running down my cheeks, but all I know is that I need to get as far away from him as possible. After a while, I get tired, and plop down in the grass. I look around.

"How did I end up at the park?" I mutter to myself.

"You're at the park?" Tobias' voice replies, causing me to jump. I forgot I was on the phone with him. "I'll be there in five."

The line goes dead, and I lean against a nearby tree, closing my eyes. After what feels like seconds, someone plops down beside me. I lean into them, and inhale his familiar scent.

Lemongrass. Sage.

**I know, I know, horrid length. But I knew I needed to update, so…. Here it is! Tell me what you think of the first – sucky – chapter. **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	2. The Bad Memories

**I am so sorry, I am such a bad author! I had no time over the Holidays. **

**Disclaimer: I am not V Roth. All rights go to her. **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

I let out a short scream, and jump up.

"Happy to see me?" Al smirks from his position on the ground. I back away, and start to shake.

NO. This isn't happening. If I pinch myself, I'll wake up and I won't be here.

I close my eyes, and pinch my arm. Nothing. I'm still awake. I can feel tears forming in my eyes, and will them not to fall. The last thing I will ever do is let him, the one who ruined me, see I am weak.

However much I will the tears to leave their paths dry, it doesn't work. One silent tear falls down my cheek, then another, followed by another. Soon enough, the tears are falling silently down my cheeks in a waterfall that never touches the ocean, and I back away so far, my back hits the back of a neighboring tree, causing my retreat to come to a sudden halt.

"Why are you here?" I whisper. He smiles, but it's cold, evil.

"Because I love you, Tris," He answers, the grin still present on his face. I shudder.

"No. I don't love you," I answer, continuing to back away. "The… The restraining order." His grin grows larger, his eyes growing colder.

"I got that taken away," he answers smoothly. I can feel a tear fall down my cheek, and know I can't keep them in for much longer. I back away farther, and bang into a tree I didn't know was there. I press against it as Al advances, but then something strange happens.

The tree isn't a tree, and arms come from behind me around my waist, protecting me from harm. I can smell his familiar smell, one that smells of home, comfort, and safety.

"Oh thank God," I whisper to myself, and lean farther into Tobias' warm embrace.

"_What_ did you just say?" Tobias hisses. "You _what_?" I slip out of his grasp just in time, as he punches the intruder in the face.

"I love you Tris…" Al says, the cold smile still on his battered face. I can see my boyfriend's face go from Tobias to Four in a matter of seconds, and Al still doesn't recoil, doesn't even wince.

The latter boy must know he's in for it, must know he's lost, but he doesn't back down.

"You will _not _speak to her like that," Tobias hisses, and I can see his self-control wavering, I can see it's only a matter of seconds before Al is a bloody pulp on the ground.

Then, I don't know why I do it, and I certainly don't know when I decided to do it, but I pull my boyfriend's arm back from its position, where it was ready to pounce.

As if by magic, his arm relaxes, his face melts, like the snow when spring comes along. His face is no longer hard and scary, although he hasn't relaxed completely, and he's ready to strike at the opposing team.

"It's not worth it…" I whisper, and pull him away.

"This isn't the end of this," Tobias yells at Al.

"Oh, I know," Al answers. "I _will_ get the girl. I _will_ be victorious."

Tobias shields my body from all things bad as we lie on the couch in his living room. His front is pressed against my side, and his body is turned towards mine, so our faces are inches apart.

"Are you okay?" He whispers. His one arm is propping his head up on the armrest and above me, while the other one is wrapped around my waist, keeping me on the couch. I shake my head, I curl closer into his warm chest. I can feel my body shaking, and I know it's not from the cold. Tobias pulls me closer to him, although how it's possible I don't know.

"I'd love to say it's going to get better, but I can't promise anything," he sighs, and I nod. I get it. I wouldn't want him to lie and say everything was gonna be alright, and he would fix everything, and all that other shit, because I know it's not true, as much as I wish it was, and I can tell he wishes for it too.

"I get it," I say hoarsely, my voice muffled by Tobias' t-shirt. "I love you…" I whisper, as I doze off.

"I love you too."

"Hey babe," someone whispers in my ear, jolting me out of my dreamless sleep. I inhale Tobias' scent, and open my arms, hoping he'll come and kiss me. I feel my fingers brush his shirtless torso, but he slips just out of my grasp before I can pull him down beside me.

"I hate to be the bad guy here…" He sighs. "But you have school today." I know that's true, and I know I should go, it is the second day, but I don't know I I'd be able to handle it.

"Tobias..." I sit up, and he sits down beside me. "I don't think I can do it." He smiles slightly, and I match his smile with a frown of my own. "Do you think this whole thing is _funny_ Tobias?" I ask, hurt evident in my tone.

The smile goes away immediately, and he shakes his head vigorously.

"No, no!" He exclaims. "Of course not Tris!" He looks guilty, and I kiss him. I'm not mad, although I am confused. "It's just…" I can almost hear the gears shifting in his head, he's trying to figure out how to explain how he's feeling. I know he's not good at this type of thing, so I wait. After about five minutes of him thinking, and me waiting, he breaks the silence to speak.

"You say you're weak, and yet…" He pauses, and brushes my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You're the strongest person I know." I shake my head. I'm weak, I know it, and so does he. "No. Tris, look at me." I look up at him slowly, and stare into his eyes. "That girl, the one who stood up to Marcus for me, the one who would go into a burning building to save a friend?" The last thing almost makes me laugh. It's never happened before, and yet the way he says that, makes it sound like I have. "Is that girl not you? Because I don't call that weak. I call that brave." I sigh.

"Maybe you're right…" He smiles.

"I always am," I fake glare at him, and point to the door.

"Out. I'm gonna be late for school."

I am selfish.

I am brave.

**OMG I am so sorry for the lack of updates! The holiday season is busy as shit! Hopefully since the school is about to start back up, I'll have more time to update. **

**How did you like this chapter?  
>Review with what you want to happen during the third and final story in the 'New' installment! I always like to know what you expect from my story, so I can make my writing better and the storyline up to everyone's standard. <strong>

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	3. The Chasm of Death

**So, this is probably one of my worst chapters ever, and Tris is so overreacting, but I was in this kind of mood. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**Tris POV**

For the past week I've been wrapped up in my own thoughts, avoiding Al, and ignoring my friends. But, when the bell rings for the end of the day, I don't feel anything. Normally, there'd be an air of excitement surrounding me, looking forward to sleeping in and hanging with friends all weekend, but today, I just feel empty. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, so I fish it out, and turn it on. Christina again. I open it, knowing she won't know because I turned off my received notice, and read it.

_TRIS WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? IF YOU DON'T MEET ME BY MY LOCKER I'M GOING TO TELL FOUR AND THEN FLAY YOU ALIVE!_

The text makes me hesitate, but I know I can't. It might seem stupid, but I feel really depressed, and know the feelings are coming back, the ones I tried so hard to push away. The ones that came after Al. After what he did to me.

I run and run for a long time, and it feels like déjà vu from Monday. As I'm running, I figure out what I want to do. My direction changes course, and I continue to run, ignoring my buzzing phone. I begin to slow down when the noises and sight of the chasm comes into the scene in front of me.

My phone buzzes again, repeatedly. Someone's calling. I ignore it.

I run to the chasm, right to the edge. The water is crashing below, foaming and bubbling like one of those fancy alcoholic drinks Christina likes. I hop on the railing, and sit on it. The spray falls on my feet, the railing slippery. I lean forwards, before I think of something. I get out my phone, and dial the number I haven't dialed in a week. He picks up on the first ring.

"Tris, Tris, thank god! Where are you?" He's frantic, and I'm just glad he's still speaking to me after what I've put him through these past couple days. I take a deep breath, and utter one last thing to my on and only love.

"Goodbye Tobias. I love you." Just before I hang up, I hear him yelling and screaming. But then I hang up, and start to cry. I slowly lower myself, until only my hands are keeping me alive. I can feel my hands becoming slick on the metal bar, until finally…

I let go.

**Four POV**

By the time I get to the chasm, Christina and Zeke following closely behind, all I see are her slender fingertips falling, falling,

Gone.

I let out a strangled scream, and run to her. I manage to grab her fingers, then her one hand, but she's unconscious. I pull her up with Zeke's help, while Christina lets out loud sobs every couple seconds.

I can tell I'm gonna break soon, and I think Zeke can tell too, because he and Christina sit in the front, while I sit in the backseat, Tris' head on my lap, legs splayed out along the seats beside her.

Zeke is speeding, trying to attract the attention of a cop so we can get a police escort on the way to the hospital, but there are no cop cars in sight during the five minute drive.

Time slows down, like life is trying to torment me. When we finally get to the hospital I pick Tris up bridal style, and run her into emergency, up to the front desk.

"Help!" I exclaim, causing the woman sitting at the desk to jump.

"Sir, what-"

"I don't have time for this!" I exclaim. "She's not okay! Help her!" The patients in the waiting area look at me, but I don't care.

"What happened?" She asks, forcefully.

"She… She…" I swallow, fighting tears. "She jumped." The woman gasps, surprise etched across her face. "Don't just stand there!" I yell, and she jumps back to the present, calling a doctor, and pulling me into a room, with just a bed sitting in the middle.

The nurse rushes me out, and all I see before the door closes is them putting her on the bed, and attaching her to what looks like a bazillion screens.

**I know, I know… It's horrid. Exams are coming up for me, and I haven't had time to update. It's one of my shortest chapters, but it was the best I could do in a couple hours… **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	4. Angels and Surprise Visits

**I wanted to dedicate this chapter to and Silver Artemis Moon, both of which who have been supporting me through this whole story. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing. :)**

As I look around, everything is blindingly white. I quickly stand to look around, and see a figure coming out of the mist before me.

Her eyes are piercing, like they can see right through to my soul, and her long auburn hair flows around her waist like a waterfall.

"Who are you?" I ask, looking at her, in awe.

"I have no name, yet I am everyone," she answers cryptically. Out of her back comes white wings, more beautiful than I could ever imagine.

"Are you an angel?" I ask. She smiles.

"No, child."

"Am I dead?" She comes forward, and takes my hands in hers.

"Not yet," she replies. "This is not your time." She points to the mist she appeared from, and an image forms from the swirls. There's a hospital bad, with five guys and three girls huddled around it. I move towards the image, and I can just make out voices.

"Tris," one boy whispers, voice cracking. He's holding both of…. My? Hands in his. "Please come back to me." I recognise that voice, but it's only when he looks away from the form on the bed when I really see who it is. Tobias. Across from him is Caleb, then Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Will.

"What's happening?" I ask, frantic. "I should be with them!"

"Yes, child. You should." With that, the woman waves her hand, and everything goes dark.

After what seems like hours, I open my eyes. The hospital room is bright, but not as bright as the smile of the blue eyed boy sitting next to me.

"Tris," He whispers. Everyone else's eyes go from downcast to awe in a matter of seconds, and they stare at me.

"Tobias," I mutter. He squeezes my hand, and I squeeze back.

"I love you, Tris. Don't ever scare me like that again." I start to whimper, and he ushers everyone out, so it's just me and him left in the room.

"I'm so sorry!" I cry, tears pouring down my face. Tobias comforts me, brushing his fingers lightly over my cheeks, kissing my forehead.

"Why did you do it," he asks, leaning his forehead against my own. I feel a tear fall onto my cheek, and I look at him. He has tears falling down his face, more than me. I reach up to brush them away, but more come to replace them.

I've never seen this side of Tobias, the caring one, the one that's not afraid to cry, and I have to say, I'm touched that he trusts me enough to cry in front of me.

"I don't know," I whisper. "I was caught up in the moment I guess…" He pulls me into his chest, and we cry together, before he pulls away.

"When am I allowed to leave?" I ask. He smiles slightly.

"You can leave now, the only reason you're still here is because you were blacked out. You have a concussion," he informs me.

"Help me up," I say, lifting my head off the pillows in an effort to get off the uncomfortable hospital bed. He helps me sit up, and then stand up, and finally we're making a very slow and awkward walk to the front desk.

Tobias fills out the paperwork, and we're good to go. He doesn't let me go until we get back to my house, where he lets my hand go for a millisecond, just to run around to the other side of the car to be the gentleman who opens the doors for me. I smile back, and let him bring me into my house, and to the couch.

"Do you need anything?" He breaks the comfortable silence that had been upon us since we got in the car at the hospital, as he grabs himself a coke out of the fridge.

"Water sounds great," I answer, grabbing the remote and going to Netflix. The screen is just 'welcoming' us, when I hear feet thundering down the stairs. Tobias comes back and sits on the other side of the couch from me, placing my feet on his lap. He hands me a plastic cup of water, and I take it from him.

"How old am I, two?" I ask, smirking as I bring the clear liquid up to my lips.

"Nah, I just figured you wouldn't want to break one of your mom's good cups," he smirks back, and cracks open the coke in his hands.

We sit in silence for a few seconds, only the sound of Buffy and Angel talking coming from the TV breaking the silence. Then, the door creaks open, and Caleb comes through, messing it all up.

"What are _you _doing here?" Caleb isn't even trying to be civil, taking the 'that's my little sister and you're nothing here' approach.

"He's allowed to be here." I break my gaze away from Oz and Willow's heated make out session taking place on the TV to glare at my brother.

"No, he's not. I forbid it." I roll my eyes at my brother, and turn my gaze back to the TV.

"Yes _mother_, anything you say _mother_," I shoot back sarcastically. I could see Tobias fighting back laughter out of the corner of my eye, and smirk at him when Caleb turns to glare.

"Out." I roll my eyes.

"Be nice Caleb. He's a guest in this house," I say, looking back to by arrogant brother.

"Who's upstairs?" I ask, hearing noises from the floor above us. Caleb turns pink soon after the words leave my mouth, and when he answers, I can hear the lie behind the words.

"No one."

"You're lying," I answer, just in time for a door to open at the top of the stairs. My head snaps to the noise, and my eyes follow where the person should be walking, until her voice trails down the stairs.

"Caleb!" the unknown woman calls. "Come get your laundry out of my room!" My head shoots to my brother, and he grins at me. I turn my head back just in time to see the figure that is my mother come walking down the stairs towards us.

"Mom!" I screech, causing the laugh Tobias was holding back to finally make an entrance.

"Did you know about this?" I ask, looking curiously at my boyfriend. He nods in reply, and I grin happily at him, before bouncing up to greet my mother when she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

**I know, it's not my best chapter, nor is it my longest, but it's also not my worst, or shortest. It definitely beats my last chapter, which only had 500. This one has over 1000, not including the ANs. **

**Now, I know my story is definitely not the most popular on here, by far, but I just wanted to tell y'all how grateful I am for each and every one of you. Thanks to you, if I type Kal306 in Google, my Fanfic account is the first thing to pop up, or if I type it New Town New State New Life, my story is the first thing to come up. **

**When I started NTNSNNNL just under a year ago, I was fully ready to only have three views, and three reviews, (Apollo's Child, Anna C. Poseidon, and Silver Artemis Moon), but now NTNSNNNL has over 77, 000 views, and over 170 reviews. I've seen many a story that have over 1,000 reviews, and as much as that would be totally cool, just what I have is amazing to me. **

**So, thanks to all of you who have taken the time out of your days to even just read my stories. **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	5. Sleepovers!

**So a bunch of you asked me questions about why Caleb and Tobias were hating on each other, so I hope this clears up any confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Just my ideas, and the cat sitting on my lap. :)**

**Okay, so the bottom AN is kinda important, so if you wouldn't mind reading it, that would be great. **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

After hanging out with Mom for a while, she goes to bed because of jet lag, and Tobias, Caleb and I are left in the living room.

"Wait..." I say, pausing the Buffy episode playing on the screen.

"If you both knew about it, why were you being asses to each other?" Caleb smirks.

"'Cause your boyfriend is a douche who doesn't deserve you," Caleb states at the same time that Tobias says, "Even if we're working together to do something for you, it doesn't mean we're gonna start being all chummy and watching the football game." Although they're still not getting along, I can't help but laugh because their 'relationship' astounds me. The fact that Tobias has been nothing but nice to Caleb and yet Caleb has hated him from the get go is quite fascinating.

"What are you laughing at?" Caleb's comment just makes me laugh even harder, until I'm hysterical and can't stop.

"Does she do that often?" My brother asks. I can just barely see Tobias roll his eyes through my tears.

"And yet you say you know her…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So?" My mom looks at me expectantly. "What've you been doing?" I haven't seen you in almost six months!" I smile slightly, and bring my cup of hot cocoa to my lips, taking a sip.

"Hanging with friends, school…" I let my train of thought trail off, knowing my mom gets the gist of it.

"And what about that boyfriend of yours?"

"He's good," I answer. I can feel my wariness growing, not really liking the way the conversation is going.

"That's good." Thankfully, she doesn't probe farther on the subject, because right at that moment, the door bursts open, revealing my friends.

"TRISSY!" Uriah exclaims, running through the front hall to the living room.

"Take your shoes off please Uriah, dear," my mother says, polite, but smiling cheekily. Uriah stops in his tracks, freezing.

"Natalie," he asks, shell-shocked.

"Yes dear, it's Tris' mother."

"Did you not know she was coming?" I ask, laughing. Uriah slowly shakes his head.

"Ezekiel would you mind getting your brother to take off his shoes?" Ah, how I love my mother…

"Natalie!" Oh good lord. Christina pounces on my mom, yelling questions at her constantly.

"What are the fashions like in France? Italy? England?" She goes on and on, naming countries, until Mom, laughing, produces a large duffel bag out from under the coffee table, and hands it over to Christina and Marlene, who had come in slowly after Christina. Christina slowly opens the bag, and once it's open, she squeals so loud I wouldn't be surprised if they heard it in Italy. Or France. Or England.

"Oh. My gosh. I love you!" Christina jumps around, hugging my mom, new Italian, English, and French fashion magazines in her arms. I take a quick peek in the bag, and it looks like there are about twelve.

My friends all take seats around the room, me, my mom, and Tobias on the couch, Marlene and Uriah on the arm chair, Zeke and Shauna on the recliner, and Christina and Will curled up on the floor, wrapped in the blanket that was laying over the couch only minutes ago.

"Well, I won't keep you from your friends any longer, just remember… Your brother and I are just upstairs." She winks in my direction, and runs upstairs, and I quickly hear a door close, signaling that we are theoretically alone.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Christina screeches, and poor Will. I'm surprised he's not deaf.

Shauna Marlene and Christina grab my remote, and flip to Netflix. They discuss the options, before finally deciding on The Hunger Games. Perfect. Enough kind of gore for me and the guys, but also some romance for the other three girls. And Liam Hemsworth. Really, it's just the best compromise. They press play, and go back to cuddle up with their respective boyfriends.

"Wait!" Marlene exclaims. "Pajamas!" I shake my head.

"Did you guys even, like, bring pajamas," I ask. Now it's Christina's turn to shake her head.

"Do you even know us?" She asks. "This is a sleepover." I shrug, and give in. I know better than to get out of something Christina organized.

"Fine, fine," I sigh, and follow my friends up the stairs to my room, letting the guys change in the living room.

"Okay, so… Put this on, and this..." Christina trails off, throwing clothes into my arms. I take one look at them, and shake my head.

"How about no," I answer, and grab my usual clothes, dropping Christina's on my bed, and walking into the bathroom. Black sports bra, black leggings, and one of Tobias' shirts that he's left here over the last couple weeks that we've been back to school. I walk out of the bathroom, brushing my hair up into a ponytail, and ignore my friend's rolling eyes and walk down the stairs.

The guys are all done changing by the time I got down, and I curled up into Tobias on the couch. Uriah and Zeke are playing Rock Paper Scissors, and Will's reading a book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SINGING CONTEST!" Uriah yells the second the movie credits roll across the screen. The rest of us laugh, but nod along.

"How about each group has three songs, and the other team chooses a band or artist they have to use?" Marlene suggests. We all agree, and the four boys go into a huddle to choose what we're gonna sing. The four of us girls finally decide on a singer, and we tell the guys.

"Hedley," Shauna says. The guys all nod.

"Taylor Swift," Zeke says, and Christina squeals.

"Yes! I love her," she exclaims. I smile. Taylor Swift is one of my favourites.

"How about your Mom and brother are the judges? And the losers have to do whatever the winners say for the rest of the weekend. It's Friday night, so if we perform tomorrow morning, that gives the rest of tomorrow and Sunday to do it," Will says.

"Okay!" Christina bounces around. The four of us escape upstairs, while the guys go downstairs, to the music room.

**So the contest is next chapter! Give me ideas for the songs they should sing. **

**Oh, and I'm trying to find all the songs I've ever put in this 'trilogy' so if you remember any of the songs I've put in here, would you mind reviewing the names of them? THANKS!**

**(I remember Back to December, Timber, and Monster… Um. That's it, so… THANKS AGAIN!) **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


End file.
